


Is That Dancing or Humping?

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Shot, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru wasn't ready for what happened on the dance floor that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Dancing or Humping?

**Author's Note:**

> This a request for Jigoku Hoshi.

Even though they had been dating for almost a year, it was still a surprise for Shikamaru when he saw Sai smile. And not one of his fake smiles that he did when he thought that was what people wanted to see. But the smile only Shikamaru was graced with. The content smile when they were just lying on the couch enjoying a lazy afternoon. The satisfied smile the ink user wore when they had just spent a long night in bed together. The lustful smile that greeted him when he came home from a long mission. These were the smiles that only Shikamaru Nara got to see, until  _that_  day.

It was only days before their one year anniversary when they got invited out with their friends. Shikamaru had grudgingly agreed, mostly because Sai wanted to go out with Naruto. The blonde was the closest thing to a best friend that the ex-root member had. So, Shikamaru rarely said no when it came to Sai spending time with Naruto.

When they had arrived at the bar, Sai had greeted the blonde happily. Well, as happily as he could get. Shikamaru sometimes doubted the raven's so called love for him, but he figured that Sai would have left by now if he didn't love him. Though, he still didn't know if Sai was happy. He thought he was. He seemed happy, but one could never be sure when it came to the ink user.

Naruto, along with Sai, had moved out onto the dance floor. The blonde had enough energy to outlast any shinobi in the village, except for Kiba, who currently was seated by Shikamaru. The dog tamer had grown since the days of their child hood, shooting up until he was nearly six feet tall. He had filled out with muscle as well. The Inuzuka wasn't someone the Nara ever wanted to face in battle. For all his genius, Shikamaru didn't think he would able to win against Kiba. The dog tamer wasn't the brightest person, but what he didn't have in smarts, he made up in skill. Through the years, Kiba had climbed the ranks until he found a place he fit. That place happened to be head of the Hokage's personal guard. And that's where he had been for the past three years. But it wasn't the pay or work that had kept the Inuzuka in that position; it was the little blonde Hokage.

Shikamaru had never seen anyone more in love in his life, and he doubted he would. But saving someone's life could do that to a person. The Nara himself had been there that day and he had never seen the Inuzuka move so fast. One second they had been standing side by side with Kiba closest to Naruto while the blonde gave a speech and the next the Inuzuka had been on the ground bleeding. The Nara could still remember Naruto's scream and the sight of his best friend bleeding out on the ground. Luckily, they had managed to catch and dispose of the perpetrator, but that hadn't made the Uzumaki feel any better while Kiba had been in ICU.

Ever since that day, the two were nearly glued at the hip. You rarely saw one without the other, and if you saw Naruto, the blonde was not alone. Not that an untrained eye would ever see that. Shikamaru was very good at his job. Stealth and killing was an art he had perfected years ago.

Kiba smiled slightly as he watched the two men out on the dance floor. Even though this was supposed to be a relaxing evening out, Shikamaru could see the tense of muscles in the other man's arm. Eyes swept the room continuously. Naruto was the safest person in the whole room, it was everyone else who was in danger.

"You seem happy," Shikamaru commented, throwing back a shot of whisky. The drink burn across his tongue and set his belly on fire. He didn't drink often, but he did enjoy it every now and then. Kiba glanced at him before turning to face him with a sigh. He took a swig of the beer in his hand and glanced back to the dance floor.

"I am." The small smile that turned up the corners of the Inuzuka's mouth spoke volumes. Shikamaru tuned to follow the other man's gaze and saw Naruto smiling happily and waving at them. Kiba smiled back and waved. Shikamaru caught the small blush that flared across the blonde's cheeks and shook his head with a chuckle.

"He's been so happy recently," the Nara commented. This time the smile that graced Kiba's face was more secretive than anything else.

"There's a reason for that." The tone of the Inuzuka's voice made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow but he knew he wouldn't be getting any more out of him. The larger man took a sip of his drink and then nearly choked on it when he looked out to the dance floor. Shikamaru started, frowning as he watched Kiba wipe his face with a napkin.

"What the hell, man?" Shikamaru groused as he stared at the now wet table. Kiba could only point as he tried not to drown in beer. The Nara graced his friend with a frown and then froze as he caught sight of what the Inuzuka had seen. It was Sai, dancing with another guy.

But the ink user wasn't just  _dancing_. No, the raven was all over the other guy. The Nara felt his heart stop in his chest as he watched Sai ride the guy's thigh. The slim man had one hand anchored on his dance partner's shoulder for balance as he slowly moved to the beat of the music. The one of the unknown man's hands griped Sai's hip while the other was firmly planted on the ink user's backside. Shikamaru could feel anger rising in him as he watched the scene unfold. And then it happened. It was slow and soft, full of all the seduction in the world. Sai smiled.

The Nara grit his teeth, hands griping the edge of the table hard enough for the wood to start cracking. Kiba looked at him at the sound and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that one of the guys on his ANBU team?" the Inuzuka asked, glancing back at the two men. The Nara couldn't bear to watch any long and turned his gaze to the already abused table.

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Shikamaru whispered to himself. Kiba huffed.

"I doubt that." Shikamaru growled, making the Inuzuka scoot back a few inches, muscles tensing.

"Dude, you can destroy this place just because Sai decided to dance with some gut. Well, more like hump." Kiba glanced back at the dance floor, and then smiled as he watched Naruto make his way over from the bar. The blonde bounced happily, already having consumed enough alcohol to make him giggly. He flopped down in the chair by Kiba, who leaned over to peak his lover on the lips, and sat two drinks on the table. Naruto frowned at Shikamaru and then looked between him and Kiba.

"Where's Sai?" When neither man answered, Naruto looked out on the dance floor, inhaling sharply.

"Shikamaru…" The blonde trailed off, glancing back at the Nara. The brunette looked up and then out on the dance floor. What he found was the last straw. Kiba pulled Naruto to his side when Shikamaru's hands came down flat on the table. The blonde looked fearful and snuggled closer to his lover. The table creaked warningly under the Nara's force but somehow managed to stay in one piece.

The Nara shoved back his chair, causing it to fall over with a loud clatter. The people around him gave him dirty looks but Shikamaru was far from caring. The outline of his vision was red and he stalked across the room to when Sai was currently being kissed by his dance partner. Shikamaru grabbed the ink user by the back of his hair, jerking him away from the other man. Sai gasped, falling back aagisnt the Nara with no protest. He ended up limp and whimpering against Shikamaru's side. The other man looked surprised and then angry. The Nara bared his teeth, drawing back his arm and punching the other man square between the eyes. The ANBU op dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Shika…" Sai asked shakily but said nothing more when he caught sight of his lover's eyes. The Nara was always calm, collected. He never went to extremes. It was easy to be with Shikamaru, which was why Sai found himself still with the other man. The Nara never asked questions, never pushed the ink user beyond his boundaries. He helped him slowly come to terms with emotions, with love, had held him when the world became too much and the ANBU op needed somewhere safe to hide, to cry. Their job wasn't an easy one, and it took its toll on everyone, even Sai.

The normally calm depths of his lover's eyes were stormy, and full of something Sai easily identified. Rage.

"Were leaving," the Nara stated, voice strained from anger. Without releasing the raven's hair, Shikamaru moved off the dance floor. Sai stumbled behind him, both hands locked around Shikamaru's wrists where the Nara was holding his jet black tresses hostage. Shikamaru ignored the ink user's protesting. Never in his life had he felt this angry. Not even at Hidan when the Akatsuki member had murdered Asuma. He felt like he was drowning in it.

Shikamaru didn't release his lover until they were home. He slammed open the front door to their small two room apartment, throwing Sai across the room and onto their futon. The raven landed with a thump. He blinked hazy eyes up at his lover, mind numbed by the anger flowing off the Nara. Shikamaru slammed the door closed, locking it with quick movements.

Once the door was locked, the Nara stood frozen for a moment. He took deep even breaths, trying to calm the rage rolling inside him. He didn't want to harm his lover. He didn't. St least, he didn't think he did.

"Shikamaru?" Sai's voice dragged him back from his thoughts. The brunette turned around to find his lover propped up on his elbows, face flushed. Instantly, all the anger Shikamaru had managed to push down rose up in him like a tidal wave.

The Nara stalked towards the middle of the room, pulling off his shirt and discarding it with a flick of his wrist. Sai's dark eyes watched him in the dimly lit room, moonlight the only light. The pale rays slanted through their window, casting the ink user in silver light. When the Nara reached the futon, he undid his belt, letting it fall onto the futon. His pants and boxers hit the floor seconds later. He heard Sai's sharp intake of breath and smirked.

He kneeled on the futon beside his lover, on hand coming up to twist in black tresses. Sai gasped, back bowing as the Nara jerked his head back. Hazel eyes bore into black, making the ink user shiver.

"What exactly did you think you were doing?" Shikamaru growled, handing tightening.

"Dancing," the raven whispered, breath catching in his throat. Shikamaru jerked his hair, bringing a sharp gasp from Sai.

"Dancing?" Shikamaru snarled, "Dancing? You were practically humping him!" The ink user's eyes filled with confusion. He searched the Nara's eyes, trying to find something to explain this situation to him. This was his first relationship like this. And from what he understood about the emotion of love, he was in love with Shikamaru. He hated when the brunette was angry, wanted to hurt those who brought him pain. He loved being with him, loved the simple routine and life they had made together. He didn't want to lose him, but he didn't get it.

"What do you mean? We were fully clothed," the raven answered voice full of the confusion in his eyes. The Nara's blood ran hot. He knew Sai had problems with emotion and discerning right from wrong, but this was too much for the Nara to handle.

"I'll just have to show you then," Shikamaru growled. One hand slid up the pale skin of the ink user's exposed abdomen, causing the raven to shiver. Shikamaru used the hand twisted in the raven's hair to tilt his head further back, completely exposing the long line of his neck. The Nara simpered as he pressed hot lips against his lover's cool skin. The ink user groaned, goose flesh popping up across his flesh. Shikamaru smoothed his thumb over one nipple and the small nub of flesh instantly hardened under his touch. He pinched the small piece of flesh, bringing a gasp from Sai's lip.

Shikamaru shifted so he was straddling his lover, pressing their hips firmly together. Sai's breathing became shallow, pale lips parted slightly. The Nara dragged his tongue up the raven's neck, up his chin and pressed their lips firmly together. Sai's fingers twisted in the sheet on their futon, body temperature rising with each touch form the brunette on top of him.

The Nara plundered the smaller man's mouth, pushing his tongue as far as he could. He stroked across the other man's tongue, coaxing Sai to follow as he pulled his tongue back into his own mouth. The raven was helpless to refuse. His skin felt like it was on fire every where the Nara was touching. He jerked back with a small gasp when Shikamaru pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger and the rolled the small numb of flesh between said fingers. Sai shuddered under him, cock twitching in the confines of his pants.

"Would you let anyone but me do this do you?" the Nara husked in the ink user's ear. Sai shook his head, words eluding him. Shikamaru shoved the smaller man flat on the futon, unsatisfied with that answer. He wanted the raven to say it, say he would let no other do this to him, that this lithe body was Shikamaru's and his alone.

He shoved the half shirt up to the raven's neck, mouth instantly pulling one perked nipple into the heat of his mouth. Sai moaned, back arching up into his lover. The Nara released his hold on Sai's hair using his hand to cup and mold the other side of the raven's chest. Sai whimpered, hips shifting underneath Shikamaru. The brunette's cock was hard, throbbing in the cool air of the room. Sai pressed up against him, seeking relief from the tightening pressure in his groin.

Shikamaru nipped across his lover's chest to his other nipple, sinking teeth into the molded skin there harshly. He wanted to punish the raven for making him feel this way, for daring to let any other man put his hands on him, for letting someone else  _kiss_  him. Just the thought made the Nara growl lowly. He sat up, jerking the shirt his lover wore off harshly. He then grabbed his discarded belt with one hand and Sai's slim wrists in the other. The ink user's chest heaved, eyes going wide as Shikamaru made quick work of binding his hand.

Once both pale wrists were secured with the supple leather of his belt, Shikamaru grinned evilly down at Sai. Sai wiggled under him and then tested the restraints to find that they were in fact secured.

"Shikamaru?" the raven breathed voice barely above a whisper. The Nara hummed as he pushed Sai's bound hands into the futon above his head. He slid to the side of the raven's body, one long fingered hand tracing across his lips, down his neck, pausing to play with the raven's pert nipples before palming the flatness of his lover's stomach. Sai whined, desperately wanting the Nara's hand to move that little bit lower.

Shikamaru simpered, toying with the waist line of the raven's pants. He moved to press open mouthed kisses across the pale skin of Sai's neck, tongue flicking out to sample the unique taste of his lover's skin. Sai moaned under him, hips coming up off the futon. Shikamaru slid his hand under the waist band of his lover's pants and boxers, finger stroking the bare skin he found there. They had an agreement. He shaved for the ink user and Sai did the same for him.

"Shika- _ha-_ maru," the raven whined. The Nara scrapped his teeth across his lover's skin before he bit harshly at him. Sai cried out loudly, jerking away from his lover. The Nara wrapped his hand around the raven erection, squeezing him harshly. Sai whimpered, writhing under the touch.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Nara asked, throwing one leg over the raven's. Shikamaru stroked him from root to tip, spreading the pre-cum leaking from his tip. Sai panted loudly, chest heaving as he pulled air into his lungs. Shikamaru stroked his tongue over the bit on the ink user's neck before kissing it softly. For all the anger in him, he didn't want to truly hurt the raven. He squeezed the length in his hand, stoking up and down slowly. Sai wiggled hips thrusting eagerly up into the brunette's hand.

"Would you let him touch you here?' Shikamaru whispered in the ink user's ear. Sai started, eys snapping open to stare at the Nara.

"Wha- _hnn-_ What?" the raven gasped. Shikamaru pressed his thumb against his tip, pushing out move of his lover's viscid fluid.

"What about here?" the Nara asked, using his leg to pull the raven's legs apart so he could press his fingers against the smaller man's entrance. He thrust one finger harsh inside his lover. Skin caught on skin, making Sai cry out with a sound caught between pain and pleasure.

"Would you let him touch you here, Sai?" Shikamaru asked again, finger pressing against the raven's prostate. Sai bit his lip, trying not to cry out while he worked on what the other man was asking. He'd never let anyone besides Shikamaru touch him  _there_. Was that the answer?

"N-no!" Sai cried, turning to press his face into Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru pushed his finger deeper, feeling the raven's leg jerk against his.

"Only you," Sai whispered, nuzzling into the warmth of his lover's chest. Shikamaru froze. Brown eyes gazed down at the top of the raven's head, not completely believing what he was hearing. That was the closet Sai had ever gotten to saying "I love you."

The brunette's cock hardened painfully. Those two words seemed to set his blood on fire.

"Ah, fuck," the Nara muttered. He pulled his hand from the raven's pants, enjoying the sound of protest from the raven. He flipped the smaller man over onto his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees. The Nara jerked Sai's pants down to his knees, revealing the supple cheeks of the raven's bottom. He moved behind his lover, cock bobbing with the movement.

He smoothed a hand down the raven's back side before smacking him firmly on one cheek. Sai gasped, hips jerking forward. Shikamaru smiled, smacking the other cheek. Sai whimpered, body writhing underneath his lover. The Nara filed his new found kink back for another time. He had grown too impatient to play games now.

Shikamaru used both hands to pull the raven's cheeks apart, revealing Sai twitching pucker. Sai whined under him, pushing into his hands. The Nara moaned and bent down to press his lips against the raven's entrance. Sai cried out, cock heavy between his legs. He buried his face in his arms. He was full of so many emotions; he didn't know what to do. So he just whimpered and shuddered under the Nara's attention.

The brunette flicked his tongue against his entrance and then pressed softly against his body's resistance. Sai gasped, muscles clenching tight. The Nara ate at him with lip and tongue until saliva was dripping down the backs of the raven's thighs. And even then he didn't stop. He pushed harder, deeper, until Sai's body quivered and the raven cried out as climax rushed up inside him.

Sai cried into the futon, seed splashing against his stomach and the futon below him. The Nara continued to thrust his tongue into the smaller man until Sai was boneless in his hands. Shikamaru pulled back, taking in the sight of his spent lover. Sai's hair was plastered to his forehead, body limp in the Nara's hands, which was exactly how Shikamaru had wanted him.

The Nara gripped his lover's hips tightly, pressing his aching erection against the raven's entrance. He paused for a moment, eyes staring at his lover's face.

"You wouldn't let him do this to you?" the Nara asked, thrusting all the way in with one hard push of his hips. Sai muffled his scream in the futon. Shikamaru's fingers dug into his skin, sure to leave bruises. The Nara set a harsh pace, thrusting hard and deep each time. He angled his cock so he rubbed across that small bundle of nerves that made Sai cry his name. He slid one hand around to gently wrap his hand around Sai's half-hard cock. He stroked him in time with his thrusts. The raven's length twitched back to life, weeping drop of seed as his body quivered.

"Would you, Sai?" Shikamaru pressed, hips snapping forward fatster.

"No!" the raven cried, tears leaking from his eyes. The thought that Shikamaru believed he had actually wanted the other man to kiss him on the dance floor hurt. It hurt that the Nara felt that he couldn't trust him. So Sai said the only thing he could think of.

"I love you!" Shikamaru moaned, unable to stop his movements.

"Fuck, Sai," the brunette husked, climax racing up inside him. He gritted his teeth but Sai cried out under him, reaching his second orgasm of the night. Muscles tightened around his cock and the Nara was helpless to fight his impending climax. He bent in half, forehead pressed against the raven's sweaty back. Seed coated the smaller man's insides, and dribbled down his thigh.

Sai finally collapsed with the Nara on top of him, the both of them breathing heavily.

"What did you say?" He had to be sure, had to know if he had actually heard what he thought he had. Sai opened teary eyes to stare up at the brunette.

"I love you," he repeated breathlessly. Shikamaru groaned, burying his face in the futon beside his lover's face. Just the sound of those words made his cock harden where it was still buried inside the smaller man. Sai whimpered. He might not be ready for action within the next few minutes, but the need to please his lover in every way had him pushing back against his lover.

"Love you," he repeated, rolling his hips as best he could. Shikamaru moaned as he realized this was going to be one of the longest nights of his life, but he wouldn't regret it one bit. Now that he knew, he  _knew_ , Sai loved him; the Nara was the happiest person in the village. Well, maybe not happier than Kiba and Naruto but it was pretty damn close.


End file.
